In the field of firearms, different firearms serve different purposes. Rifles employ single projectiles and tend to be accurate at greater ranges and for selective targeting. Other firearms such as shotguns, can employ multiple projectiles and tend to be used at shorter ranges. These types of firearms are much less selective, and are often used to control groups and multiple targets at one time. This latter type of firearm can also provide more options, including non-lethal projectiles, breaching charges and the like. During military or law enforcement actions, both types of weapons can be necessary. Providing both firearms can include a separate individual carrying one or the other firearm, or a single individual carrying both. In the first instance, more individuals, having less effectiveness, is costly and inefficient. In the second instance, a single individual carrying both types of firearm can be cumbersome and inconvenient.
Attempts have been made to combine firearms, such as a grenade launcher on an M16 rifle for military use. The biggest problems with these combinations, is that the operating mechanisms, and therefore, the trigger assemblies are in different locations. This requires the user to re-grip the firearm in different locations to operate the different firearms. This can be problematic if action is needed quickly.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rifle/shotgun combination firearm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rifle/shotgun combination firearm wherein the triggers are positioned adjacent one another for use without re-gripping the firearm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rifle/shotgun combination firearm employing many components of the base firearms.